Stacy Gray (Grim Tales)
Stacy Gray is one of the main antagonists in Grim Tales: Crimson Hollow and an ally from the game's bonus chapter onwards. Background Stacy was born to Alex Gray and an unnamed mother, probably as an only child. She never remembered her father as he disappeared while Stacy was still young, stating all she ever got from him was her surname. Her mother was killed by a stranger at some later point, clouding her mind with revenge. Some time after that, Rosette took her under her wing at Darkwood Manor School for girls, where she later became a member of the Black Widow, a secret organization for the best students in school on the surface, but in reality it was an elite group of assassins trained by Rosette herself. Events of Grim Tales Crimson Hollow Stacy was reported to have disappeared at Crimson Hollow, a vast estate owned by Dorian Black. Anna went there to search for her, and having found her, tried to convince her they had to flee as soon as possible as Dorian would kill her, but Stacy believed she only wanted to steal Dorian for herself and wanted proof. Anna proved her claims, and as they were about to escape, enchanted swords and axes blocked their way, leaving the two women no other choice but to fight Dorian. Anna emerged victor and as she knocked Dorian out and tried to tie him up, Stacy appeared and trapped Anna with enchanted handcuffs, and then stabbed Dorian in the heart before taking his talisman and fleeing the scene. Anna and Dorian caught up to her as she was reporting to her mistress. Dorian tried to stop them, but he failed as Stacy already poisoned the heart of the mansion. Rosette then sent Widow, one of her human puppets to fight Dorian, giving her and Stacy time to escape. After Widow blew herself and a good portion of the mansion with a dynamite, Anna headed to the past to discover Rosette's plans only to find out the horrifying truth: the rumors of Darkwood family's powers to make people obey them were true when she found Stacy attached to machinery destroying her personality. Anna managed to minimize the effect of brainwashing and bring Stacy to her senses. Anna also found a voice note from Stacy saying she noticed the other girls were acting strange, like they were just puppets. She also refused to be the one to kill Dorian but was scared of Rosette, supposing she' mahe her lose her will somehow as that was what she did to the other girls, calling herself "a toy in the hands of a madwoman". In the game finale, Rosette tried to kill her as a sacrifice for resurrecting her ancestor, but Dorian used his talisman to teleport her to his side. She then assisted Dorian and Anna in their fight against Darkwood with her healing magic. In the bonus game, Dorian showed her the engagement ring, saying it was for Anna, but the celebration was cut short as the mysterious Puppet appeared and kidnapped Anna and Dorian, sealing the exit with magic to trap Stacy. With the help of Richard, she broke free and went after the puppet. She had to travel in the past in order to find a weapon to fight the puppet who was resistant to physical attacks but was mentally vulnerable. Her search brought her to the same machinery room where Rosette was brainnwashing her victims, only to find a dismembered human body with some mechanical parts. Richard confirmed her suspicions of the body belonging to her father, and encouraged her to give his soul peace by destroying the remains of Rosette's dark magic. She fought the puppet in the present and defeated him. As his soul departed, he said: "We'll meet again on this road of life and death, daughter". She was last seen sitting in her van outside Crimson Hollow, looking at a photo of Dorian's and Anna's wedding saying: "Anna deserves a quiet life. I'll take on the Gray family business now. You'll help me, won't you, Richard?" Graywitch Stacy came back in the next game to investigate the fate of her distant relative, Victor Gray at the ruins of Graywitch after being inspired by Anna's adventures, but she got pulled back in time. Anna managed to use her aura traces to track her down, only to discover she had been trapped by the guards who thought she was a witch. Anna went to search Victor Gray's house for clues and found a girl who was both dead and alive and who looked a lot like Stacy. Believing the guards thought Stacy was her, and under Abigail's advice, she forged a letter to distract the prison guards and free Stacy, only to find out the mysterious girl had beaten her to it, and Anna was knocked down, seeing the girl flee with Stacy before she passed out. She and Stacy reunited at the old tower, and the girl was there too, but Anna was distrustful of her. Stacy explained it was none other than Abigail's sister Emily who was pushed off the cliff by her own sister out of envy because she believed Victor was supposed to marry her, but he chose Emily, and he used his knowledge to bring Emily back to life, sacrificing himself in the process. Realizing they would need to revive Victor, Stacy and Anna headed to the morgue to retrieve his body, but Abigail found them and set the morgue on fire. Stacy managed to extinguish a part of the fire, allowing them to escape with the body. She then helped Emily restore the machine but was knocked unconscious when Abigail broke in the tower attempting to disrupt their plans. Anna managed to defeat Abigail and revive Victor. In the end, Stacy and Anna are seen dining with Victor and Emily before returning to the present. Gallery GTCH wallpaper_1.jpg|Stacy's debut appearance GTGW wallpaper_5.jpg|Stacy's second appearance Category:Characters Category:Grim Tales Category:Antagonists Category:Allies